


Beauty

by Lady_Ganesh



Category: Saiyuki Gaiden
Genre: Community: Saiyuki_time, M/M, Saiyuki Gaiden - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-23
Updated: 2008-05-23
Packaged: 2017-10-03 19:44:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Ganesh/pseuds/Lady_Ganesh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Field Marshal watches his General. Written for the Kenren challenge at Saiyuki_time; took about forty minutes writing, ten or so editing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beauty

It is an unusual thing to say, especially when one works with Konzen, but Kenren might be the most beautiful man Field Marshal Tenpou has ever met.

Konzen is beautiful, but he is brittle, angry, pulled as tight as an overstrung _erhu._ Kenren's beauty is something different altogether; loose, casual, warm. Tenpou never admits this, of course, though Kenren must suspect something; the General is called in entirely too often to help Tenpou look for something it's obvious that Tenpou really doesn't care about, or sort through ancient paperwork.

Despite Kenren's reputation, he is merely flirtatious in Tenpou's presence, not scandalous, which Tenpou finds mildly dissatisfying. That bared chest should be put to better uses. Sometimes, when their eyes meet, the Field Marshal wonders if simply _ordering_ the man to kiss him would be worth the gamble. At the least, Kenren would probably laugh, and Kenren's laugh has a beauty of its own.

"Hey," Kenren says, holding something up in front of his face. "What's this?"

"It's from Below ... how did it get there?" Tenpou pushes his glasses up his nose and squints at the prism. "It makes rainbows."

Kenren gives him a look that's half doubt, half confusion. Tenpou takes the faceted glass from his hand and fights his way through the rubble until he reaches the office window. Luck is with him; when he pulls back the curtain the sun is shining, and the prism splits the light and blankets the office in color.

Kenren whistles. "Damn. Makes the place look even messier, though. How does it get like this? I just cleaned last week."

Tenpou shrugs his shoulders. He really doesn't know; he just does his work, and keeping track of things never seems to take priority, and then ... the office just gets a bit disordered. He looks around. It's really not so bad. Just a few piles, and a dirty dish or two, and....

Kenren has moved closer to him; Tenpou almost starts as the General plucks the prism from his fingers. He leans over and puts the glass on the windowshelf. "There," he says, with his usual confidence. "Maybe it'll encourage you to keep the place cleaner."

"Ah," Tenpou says, adjusting his tie. It is unlikely, but he hates to disappoint Kenren. They still don't know each other well enough for that.

Kenren smiles at him and reaches out to push Tenpou's thick bangs back from his face for a moment. "You look pretty good in the sunlight," he says.

Tenpou meets his eyes. "Do I?"

"Yeah."

Desire wells in Tenpou's stomach and moves downward. "You're not entirely unattractive yourself, you know."

Kenren's smirk is wicked enough to send half of Heaven's ministers for their smelling salts; Tenpou finds it thrilling. "Is that why you keep making me reach for the shit on the high shelves?"

Tenpou feels his face heating slightly. "And picking things off the floor, I'm afraid."

"You're a very naughty man, Field Marshal Tenpou."

"I'm afraid you're correct."

Kenren's hand reaches down and grasps the side of Tenpou's lab coat. "We'll be in a world of shit if we get caught, you know."

"I'm well aware."

Kenren chuckles, low in his throat. "Half the fun, huh?"

Tenpou answers him by sliding his hand into the General's jacket. Kenren's skin is delightfully warm.

"Mmmm," Kenren says, pulling at the clasp of his jacket and letting the fabric slide off his shoulders. "Let me lock the door."

"If you insist." Tenpou pulls off his lab coat and wonders, to his amusement and horror, if there's enough of a free space on the floor or desk for them to do anything at all.

Fortunately, he discovers, Kenren is very creative.


End file.
